Northernlion
Ryan Letourneau,[https://twitter.com/#!/NorthernlionLP Ryan Letourneau (northernlionlp) on Twitter] better known by his username Northernlion, is a 5'10" Canadian with a love for independent video games. Rising to prominence through his Let's Plays, his videos generally consist of gameplay while providing amusing live commentary. A "Machinima Director and Let's Player Extraordinaire",[http://www.youtube.com/northernlion Northernlion's Channel - YouTube] Northernlion is a highly charismatic(?) individual best known for his distinctive voice and sharp wit, as well as his usage of a variety of puns, idioms, and vague references to pop culture. Aside from his Let's Plays, Northernlion has also made various video series, consisting of "Let's Look At", "Let's Hate", "Don't Play This", "Only in Korea", "Indie Game of the Week", "Poison Mushroom" series on Machinima, "Check Your Privileges" and "#NLSS". Trivia * Northernlion once started a Let's Play of Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, but had to abandon it after a few episodes due to legal issues. The Let's Play was notable in that it wasn't an indie game. * Northernlion is a YouTube Partner through his partnership with the Machinima Channel (where his "Poison Mushroom" series is posted). * His first cat was named Lexington.Mentioned at the end of "Northernlion Plays: Spelunky! [Episode 22]" * As of May 2013, owns a white kitten named Ryuka.YouTube: Super cute ragdoll kitten's playtime! * First mentioned in an episode of his Let's Play of Cave Story,Let's Play - Cave Story - [4 Santa - YouTube] he is afraid of deep-sea creatures, specifically tentacled creatures such as jellyfish. * Had a pet hedgehog named Allegro (it may have also belonged partially to his girlfriend), which as of 2013 has been sold. * Northernlion's birthday is on 28 November, 1988. (although he wishes it was 1969)[https://twitter.com/michaelalfox/status/273833553312243713 Twitter / michaelalfox: @NorthernlionLP has now lived...][https://twitter.com/JSmith_OTI/status/273838705981149184 Twitter / JSmith_OTI: I'm gonna give @NorthernlionLP...]http://www.twitch.tv/northernlion/b/435884360?t=6m * Northernlion is 5'10" tall. (althought he wishes he was 6'9")http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzPnwg_C7aU&feature=youtu.be&t=51m00s * Northernlion once burned down a Korean restaurant in a tragic billiards accident(Citation Needed). * Has a nice Lbody * Once when living in Korea he overheard an old man holding lots of glass fall down the stairs outside his apartment. Instead of helping him up, he looked into his eyes and watched him die. * Goes by the name "LimpBizkitLvr69" on online games. However, if you ever see "LimpBizkitLvr69" in a game, remember that it can be someone else with good taste. He also has an account by the name "TheDurstOfTimes". * Loves Karnov * Contrary to popular belief, Northernlion is not Rihanna(Citation Needed). * Northernlions head is known as "The Egg". It's white, smooth, and the inside never functions. * Northernlion is left-handed, despite chat's constant reminders to "drop the left hand." * Also goes by the alias Richard "Moby" Hall Gallery Northernlion's channel (old).png|Northernlion's YouTube channel on 12 December 2011. Northernlion's channel.png|Northernlion's YouTube channel on 28 July 2012. Northernlion's YouTube channel 2013.png|Northernlion's current YouTube channel (as of 18 March 2013). Northernlion and michaelalfox.jpg|michalalfox (center, above) and Northernlion (right), during late July. northernlionjellyfish.jpg|Northernlion and jellyfish. External links * Northernlion's Twitter page (@NorthernlionLP) * Northernlion's YouTube channel * Northernlion's Facebook page * TVTropes' article on Northernlion * Northernlion's TwitchTV Channel References Category:NLSS Crew